


Nas Alturas

by christophersooandsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Universe alternative - Porco Rosso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christophersooandsoo/pseuds/christophersooandsoo
Summary: Durante uma guerra entre bruxos e seres humanos toda ajuda é bem-vinda. Em meio a uma árdua batalha, Chanyeol, um piloto de hidroaviões, acaba sendo enfeitiçado. Com o fim da guerra, o piloto decide se isolar em uma ilha por ainda não conseguir aceitar as consequências que o feitiço lhe causava.Viveria na monotonicidade sem problemas, isso até Jongin, um aviador iniciante, chegar. Um jovem cheio de otimismo e genialidade ao lado de um homem vivido cheio de sonhos reprimidos e mau humor.Juntos passam a dividir histórias, conhecimentos, gostos, opiniões e o principal: sentimentos.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	1. Uma entrada nada triunfal.

**Author's Note:**

> SELF-PLOT inspirado em Porco Rosso. Aliás, assistam o filme!  
> Bom, eu queria agradecer a minha beta linda, maravilhosa e cheirosa (twitter: @beehcarolina_) por ter sido mega paciente e educada. Mesmo eu dando um trabalho, ela continuou sendo um amor de pessoa e me tratando super bem. Betar uma fanfic que tem por volta de 9000 mil palavras em um curto espaço de tempo não é fácil, então vão lá e mimem muito ela!  
> Também tenho que agradecer ao ghibliEXO por ter criado esse ficfest maravilhoso. Mesmo depois de todos os imprevistos, eles me deram direção e apoio para postar a fanfic. Obrigado!  
> E por último, mas não menos importante: agradeço de coração um amigo meu (twitter:@bloolipsy) por ter desenvolvido a cena do beijo por mim. Charlie me ajudou muito no processo da fanfic, então esse lindo também merece mimos!  
> 

Em meio a uma guerra entre bruxos e humanos, toda ajuda é bem-vinda. 

Mesmo naquele aglomerado de máquinas de guerra e vassouras voadoras, não era difícil encontrar Chanyeol, que lutava bravamente em nome do governo. O céu estava uma loucura, tomada por feitiços e cartuchos. Não podia-se negar que Chanyeol era um piloto hábil, pilotava o avião, repunha munição e desviava de feitiços, tudo com maestria.

Com todo aquele combate, era bastante óbvio que nem todos sairiam ilesos. O piloto viu o sinalizador do avião ao lado piscar, "fui atingido", decifrou. Sequer teve tempo de pensar em algo, assistiu o avião cair como uma bigorna, as peças se fragmentando no oceano. Deu meia volta, rondando baixinho, procurando algum sinal que a pessoa ao menos estivesse viva. Avançou um pouco mais adentro dos estilhaços boiando, então voou tão baixo, decidindo pousar ali mesmo naquela bagunça. 

\- Ei! Alguém? 

Sem resposta, desafivelou o cinto de segurança e desceu do hidroavião, ficando em pé na asa. Deixou os sapatos jogados em um canto qualquer dentro da aeronave e pôs-se a nadar, prestando atenção em tudo que acontecia a sua volta. Mergulhou, mas não anti-ver nada por causa dos restos de máquinas espalhadas dentro da água. Nadou mais alguns metros até escutar uma lamentação. 

\- Eu estou aqui! Você, me ajude, eu não consigo nadar! 

O homem gritava e chacoalhava os braços desesperadamente. E apesar dele estar um pouco longe dele, Chanyeol tentou ser o mais rápido possível. 

Quando já perto do homem, o colocado em suas costas, envolvendo os braços dele em seus ombros, segurando-os com apenas uma mão.

\- Eu preciso que você fique quieto e prenda a respiração. - pediu severo. 

Foi obedecido rapidamente, então mergulhou um caminho de volta para o seu hidroavião. Subiu para a superfície algumas vezes antes de chegar na aeronave. Sem qualquer cuidado, deixando o piloto abatido no chão de ferro de modo que conseguisse ler o bordado em seu uniforme. "Junmyeon, 221991". Pegou o rádio que estava pendurado por um fio e apressadamente sincronizou-se com a Central da Força Aérea. 

Os chiados do rádio iam diminuindo aos poucos, até que conseguisse escutar o beep iniciando uma chamada. 

\- Central da Força Aérea na escuta. 

\- Piloto Park Chanyeol, 271992 falando. Estou com um piloto abatido, Junmyeon 221991, estamos ao norte do oceano, preciso de reforço, não vou conseguir partir nessa situação.

\- Estamos enviando reforço, mantendo o sinalizador ligado. 

Encerrou-se uma chamada. O loiro ajeitou Junmyeon melhor no chão e sentou ao lado dele para esperarem. Apesar de não ser o caso, Chanyeol sentiu como se estivesse em um dos polos. Guardou as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco ensopado na tentativa de esquentá-las. Tentativa essa que foi falha. 

\- Não está com frio? - perguntado para o piloto ao seu lado. 

A pele de Junmyeon estava em todas as tonalidades da paleta do pálido. Batia os dentes e se encolhia cada vez mais. 

\- Estou, mas vou fazer o que? 

A verdade era que só lhes restava torcer para que o reforço chegasse rápido e então não morreriam ensopados e congelados.

Ficariam ali escondidos e encolhidos aguardando se não fosse por um estrondo e quase serem arremessados para longe com um balanço de brusco no hidroavião. Chanyeol se arrependeu amargamente quando colocou uma cara para fora e um objeto pontiagudo ser forçado em sua testa. Prendeu a respiração e nem mesmo em ousar abrir os olhos, isso era muito arriscado. Pedia mentalmente para que Junmyeon fosse esperto e esperto ficasse em silêncio, quanto menos gente em perigo melhor. 

Escutou aquela típica risada aguda e só não arrancou as orelhas porque estava em choque, porém, vontade não faltou. 

\- Está com medo seu verme? - perguntou uma bruxa. 

Não respondeu. 

\- Não vai me responder? Pois bem, eu vou fazer você virar pó! 

Chanyeol já estava conformado com seu fim. Espremeu os olhos, fazendo pequenas rugas surgirem embaixo deles, sua boca havia virado um fio e já não sabia mais se seu corpo tremia de frio ou de medo. 

O loiro sequer acreditaava em coisas do tipo, mas talvez tenha uma fada madrinha, porque seus pedidos mentais foram atendidos. Junmyeon era mais esperto do que imaginara. Enquanto o Park estava a tremer de medo pela vida em risco, o outro piloto acabava de engatilhar a arma que levava consigo. E a partir daí tudo foi tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. O tiro foi disparado, acertando em cheio o braço da bruxa, fazendo-a cair na água, porém, mal havia sido processada e já ia se recuperando e se pondo de pé.

Chanyeol que continuava com os olhos fechados, só conseguiu sentir o baque nas costas quando foi puxado para sentar e ouvido Junmyeon gritar. 

\- Abre o olho! Põe esse avião pra funcionar! 

E foi o que fez. Deu a partida e saiu em disparada, tão rápido que ficou próximo de vivenciar o significado de velocidade da luz. 

Quando o hidroavião localizava-se quase nas nuvens, Junmyeon, que já não ia muito confortável, caiu torto como uma linha sem régua. Jogado de modo totalmente incômodo. Das pernas para baixo estava apoiado no banco de couro velho, com um pé na coxa do loiro e o outro pé para fora comprimentando o céu. Da cintura para cima estava jogado no chão com os braços estirados, a coluna em um "c" e o pescoço dobrado de modo que sua bochecha reforçada encostar no ombro. 

Era tanta adrenalina percorrendo o corpo, que Chanyeol sequer melhora o fio brilhante acertando sua nuca, mas, lembrou de sincronizar seu rádio novamente. 

\- Central da Força Aérea na escuta. 

\- Aqui é o piloto Chanyeol 271992 mais uma vez. Cancelem os reforços, já partimos in retirada para a base de treinamento.

Tempo depois quando chegaram, estavam estavam seguros. Junmyeon foi de imediato para uma enfermaria, reportando tudo para o seu superior que não saia da sua cola, e o loiro, Chanyeol foi direto para os dormitórios, desejava muito descansar. 

Deitou no colchão velho de cima da beliche que dividia com outro soldado e contou o total de zero carneirinhos até o sono chegar. 

No meio da madrugada enquanto banhava-se, Chanyeol achou que estava alucinando por causa da exaustão que sentia. Ainda embaixo do chuveiro, virou de costas e voltou a posição anterior, se encarando no espelho que ficava em frente ao box feito de azulejos. O vidro quadrado continha um trinco estendendo-se de borda a borda. 

O piloto passava a mão no rosto lentamente, a cada detalhe novo. Puxou os fios de cabelos molhados, prendendo eles entre os dedos, para então soltá-los e repetir toda aquela pesquisa minuciosa de novo. 

Orelhas enormes cheias de dobrinhas, bochechas gordas e um nariz redondo com muitas rugas e dois buracos bem marcados, todos eles felpudos e rosados. Chanyeol havia virado um porco; E era tão irônico descobrir isso durante um banho. 

Decidiu que iria voltar a dormir. Talvez realmente estivesse alucinando. Saiu do box, já enrolando sua toalha na cintura. Antes de deixar o banheiro, tentou dar outra espiada no espelho, mas ele estava embaçado por causa do vapor da água, então desistiu de uma nova sessão de tortura. 

Se acomodou no colchão velho da beliche que dividia com outro soldado, sem se preocupar se ele poderia criar fungos pelo fato de não ter se secado e ficar em um estado ainda mais deplorável. Chanyeol não era muito fã da fricção do tecido da toalha com o seu corpo. E também não se preocupou por estar seminu; nada que seus colegas de quarto não tivessem já visto. 

Quando acordou, tirou a conclusão de que realmente tinha alucinado na noite passada, porquê não tinha mais nada. Nem orelhas grandes, nem nariz enrugado e nem bochechas mais gordas do que o habitual. 

Passou-se o dia e nada de estranho aconteceu. Fora tão monótono que Chanyeol se surpreendeu ao notar quão o movimento no quartel estava baixo. Dias como aqueles eram raridade. Quando se é piloto, nunca há tempo para descansar. Passava sobrevoando o céu desde a manhã até quando a lua já encontrava-se aconchegada ao lado das lindas estrelas. Também passava pelos treinamentos de um soldado normal, então não tinha tempo para relaxar. Aquele era um dia de sorte. 

Ao término dos exercícios matinais que todo soldado devia cumprir, Chanyeol estava livre. Aproveitou o resto do dia estendido embaixo dos edredons padronizados que eram dados quando iniciavam o serviço militar. Há tempos não relaxava forma. 

Sonos acompanhavam Chanyeol desde a adolescência, tinha algo mais do que apenas um vasto escuro ao fechar os olhos. 

Acordou com um suor frio cobrindo sua nuca por inteiro, tentou secá-lo com a ponta do edredom, no entanto, aquela sensação incômoda semelhante a cola não o deixada. Tivera um sonho estranho, ou pior, um pesadelo. 

Levantou da cama em um pulo, calçando seus chinelos com pressa e ao invés de vestir uma muda de roupa, o park se enrolou no edredom, ficando com a aparência de um casulo de borboleta. Saiu do quarto em um afobo que nunca sentira antes, andou em passos largos assim como eram os corredores. Não parou até estar novamente onde foi revelado a si sua catástrofe: no banheiro. 

O impacto ao se olhar naquele enorme espelho foi tão grande, que Chanyeol precisou se sentar naquele chão gelado e úmido — o tecido grosso do edredom não deixava a sensação de umidade chegar nas suas coxas. 

Lá estavam elas fazendo-o reviver aquele pesadelo, então a ficha caiu, tudo era verdade. As orelhas, bochechas e nariz, todos estavam lá no mais puro sentido da carne de osso. Aquela esperança oculta de Chanyeol ter um dia completamente calmo acabara de vanescer. O resto de sua noite para horrível, não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos por um minuto que fosse. 

Depois de muito sofrimento e martirização, aceitou contragosto que levaria aquele fardo consigo pelo resto de sua vida. Uma passagem de apenas Parque Chanyeol para Parque Porco Chanyeol acontecia todas as noites, porém, quando amanhecia ia embora e ficava sumida até se tornar à noite novamente. 

Chanyeol tentou arduamente ignorar sua brusca mudança de aparência, mesmo que não se olhasse no espelho, ainda assim era inevitável tatear seu rosto com uma frequência exagerada.

O desânimo para continuar servindo ao governo e o medo de seu recente segredo trancado a sete chaves andaram de mãos dadas para que o Park tomasse a decisão de deixar o serviço militar como piloto e recomeçasse sua vida longe de qualquer coisa que envolvesse trabalhar para terceiros. 

Foi inesperado para Chanyeol, que Junmyeon participasse de sua despedida. Mas o Kim foi e fez questão de passar cada minuto da pequena festa - se é que podemos chamar cinco amigos reunidos dentro de um cômodo que mal os cabia e ainda por cima estarem bebendo cerveja quente assim. Observação: a cerveja quente foi culpa da total incompetência para se animar que Chanyeol adquirira com o tempo, então nem fez esforço de colocar latinhas no pequeno frigobar no dormitório. - ao seu lado. 

Junmyeon agradeceu o Park com seu coração escancarado, e o desejou tanta sorte que o Loiro poderia ganhar na loteria sem nem ter jogado. 

\- Iremos brindar! Iremos brindar! Sente-se todos. - gritou seu melhor amigo. Seu nome era Sehun. - Isso é pra você meu camarada. - Ergueu a latinha em sua mão esquerda enquanto a direita o mantinha apoiado na parede, mantendo baixo os riscos de levar um tombo. 

"Um brinde ao…" Sehun não só brindou como também discursou. Um discurso tão longo que, abrindo uma excessão pelo grande carinho e consideração cultivados durante longos oito anos, Chanyeol sente vontade de dobrar suas orelhas para dentro. O oh era um bocado dramático e sentimental. 

\- Quanto drama. - Junmyeon sussurrou para Chanyeol. 

\- Você aprende a lidar com isso conforme o tempo passa - sussurrou de volta. 

\- Dispenso oportunidade essa - respondeu Junmyeon fazendo Chanyeol ter de levar as mãos a boca para esconder um sorriso. 

"E é por isso que eu amo esse homem o qualificado a honra de poder considerar meu irmão. Amo-te Channie!"

O apelido vergonhoso de Chanyeol foi o ponto final sintonização toda. Pequenas palmas soaram enquanto todos erguiam suas cervejas, fazendo com que um o Oh Sehun bêbado se sentisse um verdadeiro dramaturgo. 

Na emoção solo desejadoada onde se encontra o momento por Sehun, o jovem despejou todos aqueles sentimentos se jogando em Chanyeol - que só não caiu porque estava sentado - lhe dar um abraço. 

\- Para de exagero Sehun. Eu vou finalizar meu serviço militar, não entre em um buraco negro e sumir para sempre. Você faz tudo parecer um velório. 

\- Você sequer me disse para onde vai. Por que não posso saber onde você vai ficar? - perguntou o Oh - Não quer que eu vá te visitar? - encerrou num falso tom de chateação. 

\- Já conversamos sobre isso Sehun. É questão de privacidade. 

Acharia fofo ver o mais novo formar aquele bico emburrado, se não soubesse que o amigo ficaria emburrado por um tempo. 

\- Não pode mesmo dizer, Chanyeol? - perguntou Chen, amigo seu que até então se mantinha calado. 

\- Ô meu Deus… - suspirou - está bem, eu conto. 

Sehun arregalou os olhos em curiosidade. Coitado, estava se autoenganando. 

\- Sem enrolação. Diga logo para onde você vai - apressou Chen. 

\- Para um lugar onde posso ser quem sou a qualquer momento - omitiu Chanyeol.

Por incrível que pareça, apenas Sehun murchou com aquilo, o restante levou numa boa. 

E como já esperado, na manhã seguinte, enquanto se preparava para partir, Chanyeol recebeu a notícia: a guerra havia acabado. Os humanos venceram. 

🛩

Uma pequena ilha um pouco longe de tudo. Era lá que Park Chanyeol estava. 

O verão era um morador assíduo daquela ilha. Não importava o que acontecesse, estivesse você triste ou feliz, o calor escaldante continuava a governar aquele pequeno monte de areia escondido por enormes rochas. 

Não vivia com nada mais do que alguns itens de praia, uma barraca e o essencial para viver. Desde sua chegada na ilha sua companhia era um rádio velho vestido de vermelho vívido. Era com aquele rádio quase ao pó que as vezes Chanyeol colocava o papo em dia com Sehun(.) — modéstia a parte, mas Oh Sehun era um tagarela portador de fofocas quentes. 

— Sério? Que legal! De parabéns a Junmyeon por mim. — Kim Junmyeon iria se casar. 

— Pode deixar, irei dar o recado a ele. Agora eu preciso ir, tchau, Channie. Se cuida, hein! — A voz de Sehun saia transpassada pelos chiados e cortes do rádio. 

Viver sozinho abaixo do sol não tornou Chanyeol tão diferente quanto ele achou que ficaria. Mesmo com tempo de sobra para pensar sobre desde norte a sul, poucas opniões suas mudaram, porém, se havia algo diferente, isso era sua aparência. 

Apesar de ter se aposentado dos exercícios físicos, grande parte dos músculos ainda estava lá; A grande atração principal era sua pele, lisa como porcelana, limpa como água cristalina e uma cor tão deleitosa aos olhos. Chegava a ser uma pena ninguém conseguir vê-la. Aquele bronzeado cor de ouro, um dourado tão reluzente que era sobrenatural a visão. Os fios capilares em loiros naturais — alguns grisalhos espalhados, reconhecia. — só ajudavam ainda mais a destacar a beleza de sua pele. 

Com seus dias programados pontualmente para serem monótonos e terem uma escala estritamente revisada para não perder suas horas cheias de nada, o que restava para o lazer de Chanyeol era nadar. Nada de sungas a vácuo e cremes antisol, ia para água trajado como se estivesse prestes a dar uma volta em uma manhã de Londres. Nunca esteve lá em terra firme, apenas passou por cima. 

As pequenas serenas ondas vinham, bailavam molhado em seus pés para, então irem embora não muito longe e já visitarem a borda da areia denovo. Chanyeol entrou no mar até um pouco antes da cintura. Mergulhou, deixou os movimentos fluírem claros e em um azul limpo deslocou o corpo igualmente ao ondulado da água. 

Os olhos sem dificuldade de estarem disponíveis, dádiva de uma água sem química. Não via longe, mas, o que via seleccionada juz ao bonito sobrevivente habitante do mar. Algumas brânquias respirando ao lado de seus pulmões; não se importavam com sua presença, estavam mais preocupados em comer o que a natureza lhes oferecia como prato de um cardápio antigo, uma cadeia alimentar. 

De dia a água era um gelado glacial em contraste com o corpo quente de Chanyeol. Deu meia volta e nadou até a superfície. Posto de pé, uma lufada fresca de ar bagunçou seus cabelos, coisa que pouco se importou. 

Sentou naquela sua fonteadeira de madeira corroída - sem perguntas sobre como aquilo coube no hidroavião -, só não ressecada por estar em guarda de um guarda-chuva amarrado em seu escoro. O Park abriu seu cooler cor amarelo sujo, tirou de lá uma garrafa de soju e um óculos de marca caríssima - presente remetente de Sehun. 

Descansar com tudo referente ao verão, isso sim era vida boa. Todavia, como para tudo doce se tem o amargo, a paz de Chanyeol durou pouco. 

Primeiro estouro no céu, escutou. Segundo estouro no céu, se assustou. Terceiro estouro no céu, abriu os olhos.

Era um pássaro? Não. Um avião? Sim! Um hidroavião despencando numa rapidez absurda quilômetros por hora na direção da sua ilha. O Park não teve uma das melhores reações. Ficou estático, sentado na cadeira segurando-a com tanta força como pulga em coro de cachorro. O seu coração estava acelerado e não era de paixão.

Quando a nave atingiu a água causando uma batida monstruosa não só no líquido em massa como parcialmente colidiu com o hidroaviäo estacionado do piloto loiro, o desespero de Chanyeol o atingiu também, o concedendo sua

primeira ação, que já não muito receptiva, afirmo.

Levantou da cadeira em um pulo, as mãos puxando com força o cabelo claro enquanto corria em direção ao aguaceiro quase tão agitado quanto ele. Foi jogado no lixo o ritual mundial de molhar primeiro os pés e para daí em diante molhar o resto do corpo. 

Enquanto o Park se preocupava com seu avião sem nem dar bola para aquele modelo Breguet sa1 Bizerte do seu lado, que tinha estacionado como um meteoro instantes atrás, no meio de toda aquela água, fumaça, areia e pânico, surgiam resmungos descontentes entre as poucas peças de aviões que caíram no oceano.

"Mas que merda! Eu disse para Kyungsoo que essa lata velha precisava de revisão, mas ele me escuta? Não. Agora olha esse problemão que eu tive! Vou demorar uns três dias para resolver esse pepino."

Chanyeol deixou de lado suas preocupações com seu Cant Z.501 Gabbiano para seguir aquela voz que tanto reclamava. Em jus ao famoso ditado "Quem procura, acha", saindo daquele semi-entulho havia um homem, que o Park não gostava antes mesmo de uma apresentação adequada. Isso era em consequência ao acontecimento anterior obviamente.

E com uma entrada nada triunfal deixando em falta como palmas, assobios e simpatia - simpatia em falta apenas por parte de Chanyeol -, revelou-se por total aquele homem. Um moreno pouco alto e com um rostinho irritantemente prejudicial, que com toda certeza se qualquer outra pessoa quisesse seria necessário no mínimo um novo parto. Naquele rostinho harmônico tinha um bico chateado pendurado nos lábios.

Diferente de Chanyeol, o homem teve uma reação surpreendentemente boa, e que, fez o Park subitamente querer socá-lo. Entre todas as apresentações possiveis por que um delegado parecia ter sido a melhor escolha de todas?

\- Sou Kim Jongin, prazer em conhece-lo. - Estendeu a mão em sugestão de um comprimento.

Chanyeol não estendeu a mão para aquele comprimento sugestivo na visão de Jongin, ao dissolver, o loiro naquela mistura de raiva e choque, virou-se de costa e segui-o de volta o caminho que tinha ido, se segurando para não xingar aquele moreno estupido que o seguia normalmente logo atrás. Aquele prazer em conhecer não era recíproco. Já em terra firme, Jongin fez uma segunda tentativa.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Kim Jongin como havia dito antes.

Chanyeol tentou duramente não se arrepender um pouco que fosse, porém, tentar duramente não foi o suficiente e uma pequena ponta do arrependimento O Cutucou quando virou de costas para encarar Jongin, e se deparou com um pequeno sorriso salientando suas bochechas. E o pior de tudo: aquele sorriso era para si.

— Pouco me importa — respondeu Chanyeol sendo grosseiro. 

— 'qualé! Tá chateado por que quebrei um pouco da sua nave? A gente está no mesmo avião, cara. — Para o azar de Jongin, Chanyeol não era o tipo de cara que gostava de trocadilhos. — Sabe que uma hora vai ter que falar comigo, não sabe? Não tem para onde fugir. Pare de ser infantil. 

Chamá-lo de infantil foi a gota d'água para o Park. Se o Kim queria que ele falasse, ele iria falar poucas e boas.

\- Qual é o seu problema? Estou a poucos minutos com você e já te acho a pessoa mais irritante do mundo. - Explodiu de vez. - Dá pra mim dar um tempo?

Apesar de toda aquela grosseria, Jongin não se deixou abalar.

\- Ótimo, falou comigo. Agora só preciso saber seu nome. - Não se engane, Jongin não estava sendo irônico nem de longe. 

\- Qual parte do "te acho a pessoa mais irritante do mundo", "dá um tempo" você não entendeu? - Chanyeol não fazer esforços para obter uma simpatia. - E você acabou com meu hidroavião, cara. É óbvio que estou chateado. - respondeu a primeira pergunta do Kim. 

\- Eu vou consertar para você, ok? E para ser justo, eu não vou cobrar o conserto. - Não era uma oferta, era uma obrigação.

\- Nossa, agora todas as minhas preocupações sumiram. Obrigado, louco. 

— Por que você é tão negativo? Estou tentando ajudar mas você não colabora. 

— Estou preso aqui nesta ilha com um total sem noção que quebrou meu hidroavião, mas ele se redimiu dizendo que vai consertar. O que você quer? Um prêmio Nobel de garoto mais prestativo do ano? — Não importava quanto Chanyeol tentasse atingi-lo com suas palavras, o sorriso de Jongin não se desmanchava. — Aliás, como vai consertar meu Cant Z.501 Gabbiano? Fazer martelinho de ouro e pintar de tinta guache? — O senso de humor de Chanyeol não estava em dia.

— Isso mesmo, irei fazer martelinho de ouro e pintá-lo de tinta guache. Você acertou em cheio, parabéns. — O fato de o Kim não levar as ofensas a sério só conseguia fazer com que o Park ficasse ainda mais irritado.

Chanyeol instalou um silêncio a seu favor entre os dois, era muita coisa se passando dentro da sua cabeça, então cada segundo daquele silêncio era crucial para ele. A voz do Kim o desconcentrava. Não se sabe em qual momento Park Chanyeol cogitou uma ideia até então absurda para si, e torcia para não ser mais uma linha preenchida na sua lista mental de arrependimentos, mas deixaria Jongin resolver todo aquele desastre sozinho. Talvez só não quisesse os problemas voltando para si depois de acostumado sem eles, ou talvez só quisesse se vingar deixar Kim Jongin se ferrar sozinho tentando resolver aquilo. Opiniões de para pendiam suas escolhas na segunda opção. 

\- Faça como quiser, só não estrague mais meu avião. - Queria dizer "se é que isso é possível", porém achava que o já dito era o suficiente, então aquele pensamento guardado consigo.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Jongin deixar Chanyeol voltar a sua bolha de paz onde estava ainda sentado na sua fonteadeira. O moreno correu de volta para onde causou aquela cena do crime, afim de começar aquilo cedo para terminar o quanto antes.

Parou do lado da nave estacionado no meio da água e passou a analisá-lo e depois de um tempo pensado algo não muito difícil: aquilo estava feio. Não um feio tipo se passar uma melhora melhora, era um feio assombroso do tipo a Cirurgia plástica não deu certo e a pessoa teve todos os efeitos possíveis.

Aquele modelo Gabbiano antes tão bonito, agora estava com alguns amassos e uns riscos estragando a pintura cor vermelho vivo. A sorte de Jongin era que nada havia acontecido com as asas e o motor, então estaria tudo pronto em dois dias, que para o azar de Chanyeol seriam dois longos dias ao lado daquele moreno.

A Verdade era que nem Jongin sabia como iria consertar aquele hidroavião, talvez as suas habilidades fossem insuficientes e teriam de levar aquela máquina a barco até um mecânico especializado, mas, ai vinha outro pequeno empecilho: o dinheiro. Jongin estava liso, e Chanyeol se recusaria a pagar sem a garantia de ter seu dinheiro devolvido por Jongin.

Chanyeol observava tudo lá de longe na areia. Não mais com aquela enorme descrença, porém ainda com um fio recente de rancor sendo desgastado lentamente. Não desejava mais aquele mal que corroía, mas seguia chateado com o estrago feito pelo Kim.

Um lado seu era escuro e sujo, dizendo-o para destratar de Jongin, ou então, ignorá-lo por todo seu tempo posando ali. Esse lado era novo no loiro, havia sido criado há horas atrás, então era bem fraquinho e quase mudo; seu único momento com um microfone era quando o fio de rancor recente decidia dar as caras.

O lado restante, claro e limpo, dizia para ele tratar bem Jongin e hospedá-lo confortavelmente enquanto estava consigo, afinal, ele não fez o que fez por querer. Esse lado era o real Park Chanyeol, estava com ele desde muito tempo, era forte e prevalecente.

Sabia por experiência própria que aquele tipo de vida com automóveis voadores era cheia de imprevistos e riscos a correr, sua empatia era um responsável por esses pensamentos. Estava sendo ignorante e ficar de cara fechada não era a solução para o seu problema. Kim Jongin já não parecia mais aquele monstrinho extremamente irritante. Cortou o fio do rancor.

Em cima da mesinha de madeira, jogado adentro de um monte de revistas de edições antigas, Chanyeol tirou um maço de cigarro com a qualidade bem reles. A caixinha um pouco pesada pois além de carregar alguns pequenos cilindros de câncer queimavel, também abrigava um isqueiro de ferro já meio oxidado em alguns pontos. 

Levantou da espreguiçadeira, levando a caixinha consigo até a borda da areia. Acendeu um dos cigarros e no exato momento que soltou a primeira tragada, viu Jongin fazer uma comemoração boba por sabe se lá o que. Agora que estava parando para ver bem, Jongin tinha um jeito estranhamente só dele de fazer as coisas.

Ele tinha um jeito eufórico enquanto consertava o avião; fazia um remelexo estranho com a cintura quando se inclinava para ver a parte de dentro do avião e agora cantarolava algo com um sorrisinho sambando nos lábios. 

Chanyeol não se deu conta, mas isso era só o começo de uma nova mania que havia acabado de adquirir: reparar longamente em Kim Jongin. 

Pouco longe dali, o moreno Kim repetia incansavelmente suas duas novas palavras favoritas, um nome. 

— Park Chanyeol… — leu as letras pintadas em dourado no painel do hidroavião. — esse nome combina tanto com ele — soltou uma risada anasalada. 

Foi desse jeito que prosseguiram o dia. Jongin falando Park Chanyeol como se estivesse aprendendo um idioma de jeito desenrolado, e Chanyeol observando o Kim lá da areia, foram as únicas coisas que fizeram até o anoitecer. 

🛩️

Enquanto Jongin se deliciava de um lámen que, para sua surpresa, Chanyeol quem havia preparado e ainda oferecido a ele, Chanyeol continuava a tragar cigarros e agora relia alguma revista da qual já sabia de cor e salteado. Jongin

perguntou-se se o loiro não sentia fome. Talvez a fumaça o deixasse de barriga cheia, então não precisava comer. Era uma hipótese o moreno não fumava para saber sobre. 

Com apenas um lampião fornecendo luz ao lado de Chanyeol, Jongin torcia para o Park estar com um humor melhor e deixá-lo sentar do seu lado para usufruir da claridade também. A única coisa que estava incomodando o Kim mais que a falta do que a falta de claridade, era a curiosidade. 

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, Chanyeol correu para dentro de sua barraca e saiu trajado de uma capa de chuva preta com capuz, e desde então não abaixou o capuz por nada. Se chegasse perto, descobriria que a única coisa visível no rosto do Park eram seus olhos e sua boca que suspendia o cigarro.

Igual ao um cachorrinho manhoso, Jongin se aproximava com um passo de cada vez e aos pouquinhos chegava mais perto de Chanyeol e do lampião. O bumbum do Kim com alguns grãos de areia presos entre a bandinha de tanto se arrastar sentado. Chanyeol fingia não ver, mas percebia a tentativa de se aproximar do moreno

— Venha se sentar aqui de uma vez, Jongin. — não encarou o Kim, mas pode imaginar aquele típico sorrisinho se abrindo em seus lábios. 

Jongin obviamente não negou o convite, se levantou com sua tigela de alumínio em mãos e sentou na areia ao lado do loiro na espreguiçadeira. E então a curiosidade de Jongin começou a apitar loucamente. Encarou o Park e automaticamente pensou "O que tem de errado com ele?" 

— Não vai perguntar ? — questionou Chanyeol. 

— Perguntar o que ? — devolveu Jongin. 

— Perguntar porque estou escondendo meu rosto. Sei que quer. 

— E você vai me contar o que aconteceu ? — aquilo fez Chanyeol lembrar de Sehun. Sempre esperançoso achando que contaria o que queria. 

— Não. — Chanyeol arrancou o cigarro da boca, batendo a ponta desgastada no ar, misturando a areia com cinzas. 

— Então eu vou perguntar. — aquilo fez Chanyeol revirar o olhos enquanto levava de volta seu pequeno rolo a base de nicotina a boca, dando uma longa tragada. 

No tempo seguinte uma sessão de única pergunta foi feita. A pergunta podia ser a mesma, mas as respostas não eram. Chanyeol inventou em média de cem jeitos diferentes de dizer "eu não vou te contar nada". 

— Por que você está escondendo seu rosto?— indagou por volta da vigésima vez. 

— Já disse que não é da sua conta. — Largou em cima da mesa a revista que antes lia. Tinha parado de fumar a alguns minutos, os cigarros esgotaram. 

— Por que você está escondendo seu rosto? — persistiu. 

— É um novo estilo. — Chanyeol não estava brincando, na verdade, falou de modo bem sério. Aquilo estava o deixando exausto. 

— Por que não pode me dizer nada? Não me disse seu nome e agora não me diz o porque de estar escondendo o rosto. — emburrou. 

Chanyeol nem fez questão de dar trela.

— Não vai mesmo me contar o porquê ? — se levantou, deixando a tigela vazia jogada no meio da areia. 

Jongin se colocou em modo de ataque. 

— Não vo- 

Atacou. 

O Kim pulou para cima do Park, segurando as barras do capuz com força. Chanyeol foi rápido segurando o capuz. Ficaram naquele puxa, repuxa, puxa e repuxa denovo. 

— Solta! — gritou Chanyeol. 

— Não vou! — Jongin gritou de volta. 

O Park chacoalhava a cabeça por culpa de Jongin balança-lo. Jongin tinha o joelho apoiado no braço espreguiçadeira e o outro enterrado no chão. Chanyeol tentava abaixar a cabeça para se desvencilhar do Kim, mas estava sendo mais difícil do que esperava. 

Em um passo falso para se levantar, Chanyeol acabou caindo. Jongin não perdeu tempo, sentou em cima da sua barriga, prendendo-o no chão, puxando de uma vez o capuz, causando um rasgo enorme no tecido. 

O que restou para Chanyeol foi fechar os olhos com força e torcer mentalmente para Jongin ter uma reação Jongin o suficiente.

— Ô Meu deus… — A boca do Kim formava um perfeito "O", os olhinhos arregalados e com um brilho divertido, mas Chanyeol não presenciou isso. — Você é igual a um leitãozinho! 

Aquela reação era totalmente Kim Jongin. Aproveitando que o moreno estava com a guarda baixa, distraído demais enquanto ria e batia palminhas, Chanyeol empurrou o Kim, se levantando ao mesmo tempo que limpava as costas sujas de areia. O Park correu para dentro da barraca, deixando para trás um Kim Jongin risonho estendido. 

🛩️

Quando no relógio da natureza estava marcando madrugada, a dupla nada dinâmica se encontrava enrolada em um saco de dormir. Saco de dormir que fazia os dois quebrarem uma famosa lei da física de que "dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo". Chanyeol não recebia visitas, então tudo que tinha supria apenas uma pessoa. 

Chanyeol espremido em um canto, e Jongin… Bom, Jongin dormia em uma posição duvidosa até mesmo para um ginasta, despreocupado com o espaço pessoal do Park quase lhe estapeando, o Kim continuava ajeitado de modo confortável somente para ele. Os braços atrás da nuca, as pernas jogadas por cima das do Park, com o detalhe de não parar um segundo de balançar os pés. 

Jongin tentava a todo custo puxar uma conversa, não porque queria e gostava de falar, mas sim porque ficou se perguntando como seria a voz de Chanyeol em uma conversa casual decente. Todavia, o Park não estava disposto a se envolver.

— 'qualé você fica fofo. — continuava a falar sozinho. 

O loiro cogitou em respondê-lo, claro que sim. Pensou em lhe dizer em alto e bom som um grande Cale a boca, porém, sabia que não teria seu desejo realizado, então não gastou saliva. 

— Do que tem tanto medo? — era uma pergunta inocente com um grande propósito. 

Chanyeol nunca parou para pensar sobre, só decidiu que não gostava do que via, mas rapidamente descobriu do que tinha medo e soube que teria de se conformar com esse medo. 

— De parecer isso para sempre. — O park falou aquilo em um tom tão amoado, Jongin quase chegou a esquecer a resposta para sentir pena de Chanyeol. 

Foi uma confissão pesada, até havia conseguido deixar Jongin parado por um instante. Mas Kim Jongin além de positivista nato também tinha o dom de sempre saber o que falar nas horas ruins. 

— Medo de parecer o que? Parecer feio ou parecer ser quem você é? — mais uma tacada certeira em Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol não tinha resposta para aquilo. Para fechar o círculo de reflexões, Jongin contou uma visão inútil — isso na opinião do loiro. — mas todos admitiam que era uma visão descabeçada. 

— Sabe, eu tenho um pensamento muito estreito sobre aparências. — ajeitou-se sobre o tecido plastificado do chão da barraca — todas as pessoas parecem diferentes. Algumas parecem bonitas, a real é que elas são bonitas por uma diferença microscópica quando estão de longe, porque de perto todo mundo é feio. 

Jongin não tinha o direito de falar aquilo. Ele tinha uma pele morena quase um castanho, um corpo magro e bem definido, cabelos sedosos e um rostinho com características feitas pela própria deusa Afrodite. 

Sendo ignorado, Jongin fez um rápido e minúsculo tour se remexendo dentro da barraca, e não pode deixar de notar um pequeno porta-retratos posto ao lado da cabeça de Chanyeol. Possuía uma moldura desgastada com delicadas linhas curvas pintadas em um ouro esverdeado e exibia uma foto um tanto interessante.

No papel imprimia-se em preto e branco uma mulher junto de Chanyeol. Não em uma situação qualquer, estavam em cima de um altar. A mulher trajava um lindo vestido, era cheio de camadas e rendas tom chique branco pérola — Jongin não sabia a real cor, porém, tinha a impressão de que era exatamente aquela — um decote formato coração nos seios. A cabeça desprovida de vel,

mas com um penteado complexo. No rosto um sorriso que fazia os finos lábios quase desaparecerem. 

Chanyeol trajava um terno simples acompanhado de uma gravata borboleta nada especial. Seu sorriso era um dos mais felizes que o Kim já tinha visto. 

Jongin não pode deixar de perguntar.

— Você é casado? 

A pergunta ficou pairando no ar até Chanyeol criar coragem para respondê-la. 

— Há muito tempo atrás eu fui. — Foi aí que Jongin descobriu o verdadeiro tom de voz de Chanyeol. 

— E o que aconteceu com vocês? — Jongin estava quebrando o coração de Chanyeol em pedacinhos. 

— Tive que deixá-la. — foi extremamente difícil para Chanyeol arrancar aquela dor só fundo da garganta. 

— Como ela ficou? 

— Bem. Ela é esperta, está com outro alguém. — O Park sabia com quem ela estava. 

🛩️

Flashback.

— Alô, Sehun. 

— Tenho notícias, Channie! 

— Esbaforido como sempre. 

— Escuta a notícia!

— Conta logo! 

— Junmyeon vai se casar! 

— Que bom, felicidades para ele. 

— Ele vai se casar com a Chou Tzuyu…

— Sério? Que legal! De parabéns a Junmyeon por mim. 

Sehun sabia que tocar no nome da ex esposa de Chanyeol o incomodava, então decidiu fingir que acreditava nas suas felicitações. 

— Pode deixar, irei dar o recado a ele. Agora eu preciso ir, tchau, Channie. Se cuida, hein! — a voz de Sehun transpassava pelos chiados e cortes do rádio. 

🛩️

— Não amava mais ela? — Kim Jongin estava cutucando uma ferida aberta. 

— Eu amava… — Sentou-se. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Chanyeol olhou diretamente para os olhos de Jongin. — Mas não é assim que o amor funciona. 

Chanyeol viu a pergunta "então como funciona?" se estampar na testa de Jongin. 

— Sabe, quando amamos, deixamos partir ainda que doa. Porque amar não é ter para si, amar é querer o melhor para aquela pessoa mesmo que seja o pior pra você. É deixar ser livre e ter os braços abertos para um novo alguém se aconchegar. 

E Chanyeol não era hipócrita quando dizia isso. Amava exatamente como disse que amaria.


	2. Um cachorro com uma chave salvou o dia.

Chanyeol sentia um calor abrasador banha-lo dos pés à cabeça, um fofinho aconchegante que se modelava no conforme seguia o formato do seu corpo, o sol batendo em seus olhos conseguia fazê-lo sentir a claridade mesmo com

eles fechados. Não era normal entrar claridade pelo forro da barraca, talvez Jongin tivesse deixado o zíper da entrada aberto.

Jongin dormia como um neném, o corpo jacente em um x, a cabeça tombada para o lado e um rastro de baba seca trilhado nas bochechas inchadas de sono. O pescoço meio empapado de suor. Deitado do modo que gostava, nas mesmas situações de Chanyeol. Calor que banhava, fofinho que aconchegava bem, sol fazendo a claridade bater nos olhos, talvez Jongin tivesse sim deixado o zíper da entrada aberto. 

Burburinhos de cá para lá, anormal trânsito de pés pela região, pressentimento de estar sendo vigiado. Estranho, não havia gaivotas na ilha.

Chanyeol sentiu leves cutucadas na bochecha. As risadas aumentaram. O problema era que o Park encontrava-se grogue de sono, depois da conversa que tivera com Jongin, demorou a dormir, então não teve uma resposta coerente para aquilo. Seu cérebro ainda não estava raciocinando direito. 

— Só mais cinco minutinhos, mãe. — Virou para o lado, se aninhando em uma nova posição. 

Risadas escandalosas soaram. Gaivotas não riam. Chanyeol abriu os olhos levando um susto. Tentou se levantar apressadamente, péssima idéia.

A muito tempo a pressão baixa do Park não o pregava uma peça, desde que começara a pilotar, ela nunca mais deu as caras. Hora horrível para ela fazer visitas. 

Uma leve tontura o fazendo cambalear, a visão escurecida. Não conseguiu parar em pé, saiu catando cavaco até cair de barriga no chão com o rosto milímetros de distância dos pés de um daqueles homens asquerosos. Piratas dos céus. 

— Não é a mamãe, não. Aqui só tem papai — um dos grandalhões tirou sarro. Novamente todos tiram. Um bando de idiotas. 

Chanyeol olhou ao redor, estavam na ilha, porém jogados na areia e não dentro da barraca que, aliás, não estava à vista pois o bando de brutamontes tampavam grande parte. 

Aquele amontoado de barbudos fedia a cachorro molhado. Alguns usavam capacetes aviadores, outros camisas com mangas justas, outros gravatinhas vermelhas esquisitas. Alguns usavam os três elementos juntos, geralmente eram os mais cabeça dura, ou seja, burros. 

Se recompôs e imediatamente procurou por Jongin, ficou incrédulo quando viu o moreno dormindo profundamente como se nada acontecesse. 

— EI! JONGIN, ACORDA! — Nem sinal do Kim na terra. — JONGIN, ACORDA! ACORDA E ACORDA LOGO, ACORDA AGORA! — O Park sapateava desesperado, chutando uma imensa quantidade de areia na direção do moreno. 

Se não fosse por um bocado de areia entrar na sua boca, Jongin não acordaria nem com os gritos. O Kim levantou-se assustado, cuspindo areia como se tivesse comido muita farofa e agora estivesse engasgado. 

— O que foi ? O que foi? — O moreno parou de cuspir, dando uma escaneada em volta. Quando abriu a boca para falar sobre, Chanyeol desejou que ele voltasse a dormir. — Por que nós dois estamos cercados por um bando de gente feia de perto e de longe? 

Aquilo não agradou nem um pouco os piratas. 

— Eu posso explicar tudo isso depois, Jongin. — Se pôs em posição de luta. 

Estavam cercados por cerca de uma dúzia de homens dos céus de péssimo aspecto e conduta duvidosa. 

— Ora ora ora, que temos aqui ? Um

pilantra saqueador de saqueadores! — O Park sabia que era sobre ele. 

Chanyeol rapidamente compreendeu que estava encrencado, entāo virou-se e tentou mandar algum sinal de "se prepare" para Kim mas não deu tempo, o moreno já estava sendo abordado por dois marujos que estavam tentando

imobiliza-lo. 

Jongin não era bobo como parecia, entendeu que estavam ali para brigar. Apesar de estar em desvantagem, arregaçou as mangas mostrando os punhos. 

O Kim não iria facilitar para os piratas, cada um havia se enganchado em um de seus braços

para impedir que ele reagisse mas não contavam que o moreno iria girar seu corpo e chocar um contra o outro. 

A pancadaria estava rolando. 

— Poxa, galera, eu não recebo nem um bom dia? — Mais dois piratas foram na sua direção.

O Park voltou sua atenção para outros três marujos que vinham em sua direção deu uma rasteira no primeiro que caiu de jeito foi usado como uma bola de boliche que derrubou os dois atrás dele.

Ainda restavam sete e os demais estavam se recompondo. Eis que de dentro daquela confusão surge um cachorro cortando a frente de quatro dos piratas remanescentes, trazia consigo um molho de chaves na boca, logo atrás vinha um rapaz muito jovem para estar ali:

— ele está com as chaves do avião — dito isso prosseguiram com a perseguição enquanto um dos marujos atordoado perguntou para o chefe:

— Aquele não era seu sobrinho, capitão? 

— Era, volte para o combate! — respondeu, olhando Chanyeol de longe, iria ataca-lo desprevenido. 

— E não era para o seu sobrinho estar dentro do hidroavião preparado para fuga? — continuou o marujo. 

— Era, e daí ? — ditou num tom irritado. 

— E daí que se o senhor não percebeu, ele deu a chave do avião para o cachorro, e não era pra usarmos ela pra ligar o avião? — mais um pouco e aqueles dois deixariam o real objetivo para lá e sairiam na porrada entre si. 

— Era... por Deus apanhem esse cachorro! — gritou chamando a atenção de todos os piratas. 

De repente o foco dos piratas mudou, agora era o cãozinho ligeiro, e o Park viu uma oportunidade de sair dessa enrascada então entrou na perseguição, empurrando os piratas na tentativa de chegar no animal primeiro, infelizmente eles estavam em maior número e quatro deles o derrubaram segurando pernas e

braços.

Enquanto o Kim por um milagre compreendeu as intervenções de Chanyeol e também se esgueirou entre os piratas que foram derrubados no primeiro momento, por sorte a trupe de cão e perseguidores vinha em sua direção e ele conseguiu agarrar o cachorro junto das chaves. 

—TODO MUNDO PARADO! — berrou enquanto pegava as chaves e soltava o cachorro. — Se quiserem estas chaves terão que soltar meu companheiro e nos deixar em paz, ou juro que as arremesso no mar e garanto que não as verão novamente.

Chantagear os piratas com as chaves que precisavam para usar o veículo de fuga, definitivamente era a melhor chance que teriam de escapar. O mais pomposo dos piratas, provavelmente o capitão aproximou-se e disse:

— Está bem, só desta vez podemos negociar um empate mas saiba que não terão tanta sorte na próxima. — Estendeu a mão na direção do Kim com a intenção de que lhe entregasse as chaves. 

— Não entregue ainda, piratas são desonestos — alertou Chanyeol.

— Primeiro soltem o loiro, e quando nós dois estivermos a uma distância segura atiro as chaves para vocês. 

Assim foi feito, mas não iriam esperar que os piratas quebrassem o acordo, então logo que as chaves foram arremessadas eles dispararam para conseguir ainda mais distância e despista-los. 

Os piratas alçaram vôo para longe enquanto gritavam aos sete ventos palavras de baixo calão e amaldiçoavam Chanyeol e Jongin, principalmente Chanyeol. 

Agora livres de confusão, o Kim e o Park encontravam-se estirados na areia, ofegantes. Como sempre foi Jongin a puxar o assunto. 

— Isso foi… — Precisava um tempo para respirar. 

— Loucura! — completou Chanyeol. 

Riram juntos. 

Chanyeol nunca iria admitir, mas lá no fundo tinha achado a risada do Kim a coisa mais gostosa do mundo de se ouvir. Ela era contagiante. 

Era a primeira vez que Jongin escutava o Park rir, mas sem rodeios admitiu que aquela risada era muito boa. Park Chanyeol tinha uma voz profunda, mas uma risada leve. Além disso ele batia palminhas enquanto ria, Jongin não pode deixar de achar fofo. 

— Por que estavam aqui? — perguntou Jongin. 

— Nem sempre eu morei aqui nessa ilha, mas depois de me mudar tive que arrumar um novo meio de me sustentar, então passei a usar meu hidroavião para saquear piratas dos céus. — O Kim não desviou a atenção dele um minuto sequer. Chanyeol se sentiu em um palco. 

— Pois é… ladrão que rouba ladrão recebe cem anos de perdão. — Jongin não perdia a piada. 

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido naquele dia: Jongin descobriu que Chanyeol tinha senso de humor. Chanyeol passou a gostar da companhia de Jongin. Lutaram contra piratas lado a lado. 

🛩️

Três dias se passaram depois daquele dia a relação de Chanyeol com Jongin havia melhorado em números gigantescos. O Park passou a ajudar no conserto dos hidroaviões e também a gostar de conversar com o Kim. 

Também foi uma grande surpresa para Chanyeol quando descobriu que Jongin sabia seu nome, mas esse foi um acontecimento a parte. 

Algo no fundinho de Chanyeol dizia que ele não gostava somente da conversa do moreno, mas deixou isso para lá. 

— Quer ajuda? — Se aproximou do Kim que estava concentrado em fazer os últimos ajustes no Gabbiano de Chanyeol. Estava anoitecendo, então decidiu ajudar para acabarem mais rápido. 

— Se você não estiver ocupado, sim — brincou. 

— Não estou. 

Antes de entrar na água para ajudar o moreno, correu em direção ao radinho velho, ajustando em uma estação de música. E para sua felicidade, tocava uma das canções que mais gostava. 

— Sério? Barão Vermelho-Por você? — perguntou ao Park que se aproximava dançando de um jeito engraçado. 

— É uma das minhas favoritas — disse já ao lado do Kim. 

— Deu gosto musical é péssimo — zombou. Iria voltar ao concerto, porém fora surpreendido pelo Park com um puxar nos braços fazendo com que ficassem próximos. 

— Diz isso porque não compreende a letra — respondeu Chanyeol. 

— E sobre o que é a letra? — o Kim perguntou. 

— É sobre um cara contando que faria o possível e impossível pela pessoa que ama. — O loiro tinha um sorriso bonito nos lábios, convidativo. 

— Continua sendo péssimo — implicou. 

Chanyeol pouco se importou, estava disposto a fazer Jongin gostar da música. Envolveu o moreno num balanço manso, o Kim não relutou, apenas ficou ali junto do loiro. 

Um tempo depois ainda dançando, O park tomou a iniciativa de olhar nos olhos de Jongin. Ledo erro. Ver o sorriso do Kim bem pertinho do seu rosto foi demais para o coraçãozinho de Chanyeol. Então o loiro descobriu o que era aquele sentimento lá no fundinho. 

E Na calmaria quente da água que os envolvia, Chanyeol notou o quão bonitos eram os lábios e o tom da pele de Jongin. A boca carnuda numa cor insonsa, a pele bronzeada inigualável. Tão lindos que não conseguia focar em outra coisa. O mais novo reparava nos olhos grandes e nas covinhas de Chanyeol, que estava a sorrir sem perceber. Foi quando, sem quase repararem, aproximaram-se lentamente um do outro. Jongin sentia o nervosismo subir à garganta e Chanyeol respirava fora do ritmo.

Sem muitas cerimônias, o mais velho tomou os lábios fartos do acastanhado para si, respirando fundo antes de aprofundar,lentamente, o beijo.

A sensação de êxtase atingiu Jongin como um soco, ao passo em que subia no colo do outro e rodeava seus braços nos ombros largos. Sentiu um toque leve e quase tímido em sua cintura. A pele molhada de Chanyeol tocando a sua causava sensações novas.

Agarrou a mão do outro e a pressionou com mais força em sua cintura, a fim de procurar mais contato.

Dois peitos nús de sentimentos e corações batendo em uníssono na água morna. Chanyeol não sabia descrever o que sentia. Não sabia lidar com as mãos de Jongin puxando seu cabelo e a boca descendo seu pescoço molhado. Queimava como o inferno. Mas estava longe de ser algo ruim. 

Os olhos revirados de Jongin enquanto Chanyeol encostou delicadamente suas costas em uma pedra e o tocou intensamente, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e sorrindo durante o beijo.

Oh, céus.

Chanyeol era lento, lento ao ponto de Jongin ter tempo para memorizar cada sensação presente no seu corpo.

As línguas roçando uma na outra faziam uma dança nada sincronizada, e embora fosse suave e devagar, a intensidade os atingia fortemente.

As mãos de Jongin puxando o cabelo de Chanyeol e segurando sua cintura.

O loiro continuava com os olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa gelar seu nariz e orelhas. Mas nada disso importava. Não quando se estava aos beijos com Kim Jongin. Sentia o calor que seus corpos trocavam. Isso era suficiente.

O mais novo não raciocinava quando o outro mordia e puxava lentamente seus lábios. Era obscenamente delicado, e a cada vez, ele gostava mais e mais da sensação.

Os suspiros e pequenos gemidos que outrora o fariam sentir-se envergonhados, agora eram como música para os ouvidos do Park.

Se Jongin fosse um pecado, então Chanyeol pecaria mil vezes mil só para sentir o gosto do outro misturado ao salgado da água. E cada uma valeria à pena.

Por um instante, pararam o ósculo e se encararam por longos segundos, deixando apenas os narizes encostados, como se não acreditassem no que havia acabado de acontecer. Jongin sorriu, ainda no colo do outro, enquanto Chanyeol escondia a cabeça em seu ombro, morto de vergonha. A risada gostosa do Kim o contagiou, e ambos riram aleatoriamente da situação.

Não tão mais tarde, após um rápido mergulho, as mãos do mais alto agarraram as coxas de Jongin, puxando-o mais para cima em seu colo, juntando seus peitorais.

Mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto contia um sorriso sem vergonha, Jongin olhou novamente as orbes de Chanyeol antes de se enlaçarem novamente em beijos. Dessa vez mais profundo e menos delicado, estendendo-se até a água esfriar e seus dentes começarem a bater, de modo que não fosse mais confortável trocar carícias embaixo D'água. 

"Kim Jongin estava quebrando o coração de Chanyeol em mil pedacinhos", mas ali havia juntado cada um deles novamente. 

🛩️

— Você poderia ficar para me irritar por mais um tempo — brincou, fazendo o Kim rir. 

— Eu tenho que ir, você sabe disso — respondeu a Chanyeol. 

Kim Jongin estava pronto para partir, mas Chanyeol não estava pronto para deixá-lo ir. 

O moreno subiu no hidroavião, ligando todo aquele painel cheio de comandos. As hélices começaram a girar fortemente, causando uma enorme ventania. 

Quando o avião estava prestes a levantar vôo, Chanyeol decidiu que precisava se despedir com mais além de palavras. 

Correu até a nave de Jongin, escalando as asas até chegar no moreno. Com agilidade roubou um rápido selar dos lábios carnudos que tanto gostou. 

E naquela madrugada quando Jongin partiu, Chanyeol soube que ninguém mais o faria se sentir Nas Alturas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Deixando claro aqui, que meu conhecimento sobre aviação, força aérea, hidroavião e etc é bem superficial e escasso, então não absorvam nada sobre isso no texto como conhecimento.  
> Eu me esforcei muito nessa fic, então espero que gostem!


End file.
